Cloudnet Arlove Hargrove
Cloudnet Hargrove (neé Arlove) (b. 14 May 1917 - 30 June 1938) was a witch born to Louis and Marie Arlove. Her mother was a homemaker, while her father was a Navy Man. Hargrove's parents raised her into a strict upbringing until she was nine when she learned that she was a witch and six years later was accepted into Fastlane school. She began attending the school on September 1st, 1932, where she was sorted into Callidus House. Cloudnet first met Arnial Hargrove in Saint Monica, in their kindergarten "Miracle-Love". They liked each other, and since Arnial Hargrove's first day, they became best friends, and years later even husband and wife with a daughter. Biography Early life (1917-1932) Cloudnet was born as an only child to Louis and Marie Arlove on 14 May 1917. Before Fastlane, Cloudnet's parents raised her into a strict upbringing. Marie was aware of the darkness in the world unlike most families at the time and felt compelled to train her daughter to fight and protect herself. Knowing that vampires are roaming the world, Cloudnet grew up always training and fighting. Marie's father, whose name is unknown, was a vampire, and so his other daughter, Hermione, was born as a dhampir. Marie taught Cloudnet to fight like a soldier. She taught her the techniques of fighting with a sword, martial arts, and self-defense. Growing up, her father, Louis, could be gone for a long time since he was serving in the Navy. He was coming home a few times in a year to visit Cloudnet. Upon turning twelve, it was a surprise for Cloudnet to learn that she was a witch. Hargrove believed that her mother, Marie, was even more excited than herself. Marie knew that Cloudnet had the chance to defend herself and fight in a new way because from this moment, Cloudnet could use magic. Marie also knew that her daughter now could be protected in her school instead of being at home where a vampire could attack her at any moment. Fastlane years (1932-1938) At the age of fifteen, Cloudnet moved with Marie, Arnial and his mother to Ireland. She began her first year at Fastlane in the September of 1932 and the school sorted her into Callidus House. As a part of her scholarship, in her third year, she had to help a first-year student, Avelina Lokovin. She had to teach her fighting and self-defense with spells and dueling. Lokovin didn't succeed in most of the things that Cloudnet taught her because she was an angel (Angels can't do spells that wizards can, except for a few exceptions such as fire). Cloudnet and Lokovin became friends until Lokovin left the school. In 1935, Cloudnet continued her Bachelor studies for the "Defense Against the Dark Arts" subject, for the future job as an Auror. Also that year, she got married to her best friend and boyfriend, Arnial Hargrove. A year later, they had a daughter, but she continued her studies after the birth. Lina Lokovin did not know about the daughter. First Destiny War and Death (1938) On June 30th morning, her husband Arnial asked her and his good friend Hannah Cumberidge to meet and to discuss a serious subject. Arnial told them about his visions, about his and Leonardo Brell's conversation, about Lokovin and about everything at all. During the day, a teacher informed Arnial and Cloudnet Hargrove about Cumberidge's disappearance. Arnial contacted Leonardo Brell who sent a group of people to look after Cumberidge. A few hours later, they informed them that they found her body. Later that day, all the students, teachers, guests and seniors gathered in the Dimensional Hall for the graduation ceremony. The principal of the school, Leonardo Brell, started to read the speeches he prepared. Suddenly, chaos erupted, while Arnial and Cloudnet drew their wands trying to save as many people as possible. Cloudnet Hargrove knew that they will not survive this battle, and so she kissed her husband for the last time and started to fight as she never did. A few minutes later, Cloudnet met once again her ex-friend, Lina Lokovin, only this time as her true self with black wings. Lokovin offered Cloudnet to join her dark army and said that she would save her life. Cloudnet would never betray her friends and family, so she didn't agree. Seconds later, Lokovin killed her. Cloudnet Hargrove died on 30 June 1938. Grades Astronomy - P Care of Magical Creatures - A Charms - O Defense Against the Dark Arts - O Herbology - D History - A Muggle Studies - E Potions - D Transfiguration - E Divination - A Physical appearance Cloudnet Hargrove as a student was a tall young woman, she had a bob cut, brown hair, and blue eyes. Personality and traits Cloudnet was tough, caring but yet not too much and not callous. Cloudnet was also responsible. It was especially reflected when a teacher assigned her to a first-year student, Avelina Lokovin, and Cloudnet was responsible enough to teach her, and not skip any lessons. Magical abilities and and skills *'Dueling' - Cloudnet demonstrated her fighting ability on many occasions, showing remarkable dueling skill for her age. Cloudnet also had very fast reflexes when it came to wand work. Cloudnet was also able to magically manipulate objects around herself to incapacitate or evade others. Her dueling style wasn't aggressive, it was creative and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome her opponents. *'Martial arts' - Cloudnet knew lots of techniques in fighting, such as: Karate, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, fighting with a sword (katana sword) and self-defense. Cloudnet was one of the best students in "Defense Against the Dark Arts" and "Charms". She also took a part in the school's dueling club for her house. Relationships Arnial Hargrove Cloudnet first met Arnial Hargrove in their kindergarten in Saint Monica. The kids spent a lot of time together, and they became best friends. Later on, their mothers also met each other and became friends. At Cloudnet's age of thirteen, and Arnial's twelve birthday, Cloudnet invited him to a cafe, where they first kissed. At Cloudnet's age of fifteen, her mother told her about a special school in Ireland, and a few months later Cloudnet, Marie, Kathryn and Arnial moved to Ireland. In the school, Cloudnet and Arnial kept in touch and spent the most of the time after and between the lessons with each other. One year after Cloudnet began to attend to Fastlane, she and Arnial became an official couple. When Cloudnet was nineteen, Arnial proposed to her and she agreed. One year after the proposal, Arnial and Cloudnet had a baby daughter named Alinor. They asked Kathryn to look after her since they were far away studying. Hannah Cumberidge Hannah was one of Cloudnet's good friends. They spent time together after the lessons and liked to had conversations with each other. They first met when Arnial Hargrove introduced Cumberidge to Ozem Lostez and Cloudnet. Ozem Lostez Cloudnet met Ozem on September 1st in her second year at Fastlane when Arnial helped him to stop his brother from running on the train, and later Arnial offered Lostez to sit with him and Cloudnet in the same cabin. Lina Lokovin Cloudnet was Lina's personal trainer on Cloudnet's third year in Fastlane. As a part of her scholarship, a teacher assigned her to a first-year student, which was Lokovin. Cloudnet had to teach Avelina different ways to fight and self-defense for the spells and dueling. Cloudnet trusted Lina. Students who survived the Fastlane battle believe that Cloudnet was very surprised to see Lina as a leader of the dark army. Etymology In French, the name Cloudnet is a feminine form of Claud, a Latin Claudium meaning lame. The surname Arlove comes from a Russian surname "Orlov" meaning eagle. Category:First Generation